role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryusei Sakuta
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Ryusei Sakuta (朔田 流星 Sakuta Ryūsei) is Kamen Rider Meteor (仮面ライダーメテオ Kamen Raidā Meteo), one of the main protagonists in the series of Kamen Rider Fourze. History Ryusei is a transfer student coming to Amanogawa High from Subaruboshi High School, who put a facade of being a friendly person; when he really kept everything to himself. After his mission is revealed, he drops the facade around the Kamen Rider Club. No Kamen Rider Club members, including Gentaro, knew that he was actually Kamen Rider Meteor, as he was under orders from Tachibana. After the incident with the Aries Zodiarts, the entire Kamen Rider Club, save possibly Ohsugi, know of his identity, and Tachibana tasks them with keeping his identity from the enemy. He first appears after the credits of Movie War Mega Max fighting the remaining members of Foundation X before moving on to Amanogawa High School. He is a member of the Anti-Zodiarts Union, supported from the satellite named M-BUS and a mysterious being called Tachibana. He started fighting against Zodiarts after witnessing his old friend, Jiro foolishly using a Zodiarts Switch while causing it to self destruct and hospitalize him, putting him in a coma. Unable to forgive himself for failing to prevent Jiro's injury, Ryusei was given a package by Tachibana to become Meteor in order to track down the Aries Zodiarts. Things have started rocky between Meteor and Fourze due to their different objectives. He is however willing to cooperate with Fourze in the battle against the Horoscopes. When he first transferred from Subaruboshi to AGHS, Ryusei sought to join the Kamen Rider Club. To ensure his mission goes without fail, Ryusei puts up a bright, cheerful, and albeit timid facade so no one would be the wiser. Eventually, during the Kamen Rider Club's battle with the Lynx Zodiarts, Ryusei appears as Kamen Rider Meteor and reveals his agenda to them as he holds Kamen Rider Fourze at bay to ensure the Lynx Zodiarts's escape in hopes that he might evolve into the Aries Zodiarts. After he defeats the Scorpion Zodiarts, Ryusei successfully joins the Kamen Rider Club in order to observe them better and putting up a further facade of being a technical genius, he is entrusted by Gentaro to assist Kengo in the creation of several Astro Switches and the NS Magphone. While going onto the field with the rest of the club members, he plays further on his supposedly timid trait by running away when he sees a Zodiarts, should he need to fight the monster personally. Though his cover serves him well so far with the rest of the club, he is actually not much of an actor and often lets his principles or his smarts take priority over maintaining his cover. Those with a keen eye like Tomoko and Kijima can detect something off with him based on those "leaks" alone, the latter calling him out to set up a partnership while intending to uncover Kamen Rider Meteor's identity. Kijima eventually manages to trick him into revealing his identity as Kamen Rider Meteor, with Ryusei attempting to silence him before learning that Tachibana was already alerted to his secret being compromised and had shut down the Meteor System as a consequence. He gets a second chance in redeeming himself and is put in a dilemma between keeping his promise thus saving his Kamen Rider Club friends, and retaining the use of the Meteor System. Ryusei chooses the former, earning Tachibana's approval and gains the Meteor Storm Switch along with retaining the use of the Meteor System. Though he intends to look for the escaped Kijima to settle things with him once and for all to keep his identity covered, he is unaware that Kijima is no longer a threat and told by Tachibana that his cover is now secured. Unfortunately, when Ryusei meets the Aries Zodiarts when said Horoscopes takes over Subaruboshi High, he begins to lose his focus due to being so close to reving Jiro. So, Aries offers him (or rather, Meteor) a deal; he will revive Jiro in return for killing Fourze. Ryusei accepts. Meteor aids the latter and betrays the Kamen Rider Club, and kills Fourze with a one-inch punch to the chest, near the heart. Disgusted by his actions, Tachibana shuts down the Meteor System, revealing Meteor's identity to the Club and his school friends. Aries keeps up his part of the bargain and revives Jiro, but despite being awakened from his coma, after Ryusei tells Jirou of what he did, Jiro's health continues to fail. Jiro says he only took the Zodiarts Switch that hospitalized him to be strong like Ryusei, but his weakness dragged Ryusei down. Ryusei feels guilty for betraying the Kamen Rider Club and realizes that he truly did want to be Gentaro's friend. As a result, he takes on Aries despite having lost his powers and is almost killed until a revived Gentaro intervenes. Ryusei is shocked, and tries to apologize, but Gentarou had already fully forgiven Ryusei for his actions and the two Kamen Riders finally become true friends. After Aries is destroyed, Ryusei is forgiven by the rest of Kamen Rider Club who agree to help keep his identity secret. While training with Tachibana, he discovers his identity as the Virgo Zodiart and tries to attack him, causing him to be sent to the Dark Nebula. When Gentaro successfully destroys the vase he was ordered to destroy, Tachibana brought back Ryusei and Tomoko from the Dark Nebula, revealing that it was actually the M-BUS. Before Tachibana/Emoto died though, he left the transformation option to automatic, allowing Ryusei to transform without needing authorization and no longer kept his identity as Meteor secret anymore. 5 years later, Ryusei becomes an Interpol agent. During one mission, he confronts an evil organization by himself and winds up being captured. Ryusei asks about with who they works with, the leader says the person is named Banba. The leader gave him a clue that he can become a monster by pressing a switch. Recognizing the clue, Ryusei freed himself but was surprised by the enemies' pyrokinesis. Saved by Inga Blink and transforming into Meteor, he knocks out all of his foes and takes the strange stickers that were on their necks. He decides to go back to Japan and find Gentaro to help him capture Banba. Later, he arrives as Meteor to save Gentaro from falling after the Hercules Zodiarts sent him flying, tells him about Banba and gathered all of their comrades, with Ryusei going to collect Tomoko. Ryusei and Gentaro works together again as Gentaro faces Kazeta (Sanagiman), Ryusei as Meteor faces Banba as he transform into Hercules Zodiarts. Hercules proves his strength totally overpowered Meteor Storm as Ryusei is defeated in battle. Fortunately, he is saved by Kazeta in the evolution form and call himself Inazuman. After Banba is defeated, Ryusei arrests him. And when the though of peace has come, Eel interferes with destroying Yuki's emergency ship. Luckily, she is saved by Nadeshiko. When Eel run away to the past, Ryusei rushes himself with Gentaro and Nadeshiko after him and back to the past 5 years ago. Ryusei later fights together not just with Gentaro and Nadeshiko, but also Haruto and the summoned copies of the 4 previous Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders (Double, Accel, OOO and Birth). When Xatan awakened the true form of his machine, Fourze uses the Fusion Switch as he borrows Ryusei's Meteor and Nadeshiko's Switches to become Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States. After Xatan and Zaiderbeck were destroyed, Ryusei, Gentaro, and Nadeshiko returned to their proper timeline. Personality Under orders to not reveal his identity as a Kamen Rider and extensive knowledge regarding the Zodiarts menace to anyone, the duplicitous Ryusei hides his scheming, cold and arrogant personality under a bright, cheerful, and albeit slightly timid facade when he is around people. However Gentaro was the only one able to tell that he wasn't honest. He isn't a good actor to begin with and as such on occasions when push comes to shove, bits of his true personality reveal themselves. Forms |-|Meteor= Meteor * Height: 210cm * Weight: 93kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 3.3 tons ** Kicking power: 8.4 tons ** Maximum jump height: 25m ** Maximum speed: 100m/5.8 seconds Unlike Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor (仮面ライダーメテオ Kamen Raidā Meteo) transforms with the power from the M-BUS satellite space-station in Earth's orbit above Japan, holding necessary energy for Meteor to transform. Cosmic Energy is received to complete Kamen Rider Meteor's transformation. However, if Ryusei is not exposed to this energy, he is not able to transform. After transforming into Kamen Rider Meteor, he says "Kamen Rider Meteor, your fate is mine to decide!" (仮面ライダーメテオ、お前の運命は俺が決める Kamen Raidā Meteo, Omae no sadame wa ore ga kimeru), though Yuki will yell out "The Meteor is Here!" (隕石キター！ Inseki kitā!) on a few occasions that Meteor arrives in his blue fireball form. His helmet is called the Star Face (スターフェイス Sutā Feisu). |-|Meteor Storm= Meteor Storm * Height: 210cm * Weight: 93kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 4.3 tons ** Kicking power: 9.4 tons ** Maximum jump height: 21m ** Maximum speed: 100m/5.4 seconds By swapping the Meteor Storm Switch with the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver, then spin the fan on the Switch after activating it, he can transform into the stronger Kamen Rider Meteor Storm (仮面ライダーメテオストーム Kamen Raidā Meteo Sutōmu), gaining in both power and speed. After changing into Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, Ryusei says "Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, my fate will deliver a storm!" (仮面ライダーメテオストーム 俺の運命は嵐を呼ぶぜ! Kamen Raidā Meteo Sutōmu, ore no sadame wa arashi o yobuze!). His helmet is upgraded into the Starlight Face (スターライトフェイス Sutāraito Feisu). Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti-Hero Category:Humans Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Secondary Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)